Sky's Tears
by Rainygaze
Summary: War will come, and blood will be spilled, but the sky's tears will fall, and wash it all away...." That is the prophecy given to Velvetwind of Stream Clan, Can the clans figure it out in time? Or risk extermination?
1. Chapter 1

Rainygaze: Hi, this is my first fanfic, I hope you can enjoy it

**Rainygaze: Hi, this is my first fanfic, I hope you can enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors, but I wish I did.**

**Allegiances**

**Stream Clan**

Leader: Phantomstar- a light gray tom with a bluish tinge, and blue eyes

Deputy: Graywing- A light gray tabby tom Apprentice- Mistpaw

Medicine Cat: Velvetwind- A light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes Apprentice-Lilypaw

Warriors

Rainygaze- A light gray tabby she-cat with black flecks and golden eyes Apprentice- Hazelpaw

Grayfrost- A dark gray, almost black tom with white chest fur and blue eyes

Oakbranch- Golden brown tom with amber eyes Apprentice- Frostpaw

Sharpfrost- Black-blue tom with amber eyes

Honeypelt- Creamy she-cat with green eyes Apprentice-Blackpaw

Ripplewave- White she-cat with a gray stripe running down her back and green eyes

Purplesong- Gray-blue she-cat with amber eyes

Frostwing- White she-cat with a black ear and amber eyes

Redstripe- Long -legged dark ginger tom with green eyes- Apprentice- Riverpaw

Icestream- A light gray she cat with a white ear and tail with amber eyes

Apprentices

Mistpaw- Light gray, short-furred tom with blue eyes

Lilypaw- Ginger she-cat with flashy green eyes

Hazelpaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Riverpaw- Gray tom with blue eyes

Frostpaw- Black tom with green eyes and a white ear

Queens

Sparkleflower- Gray she-cat with blue eyes, Kits: Cherrykit, Gleamkit

Cloudbreeze- White she-cat with brown patches and green eyes (expecting)

Elders

Littlefoot- Black tom with blue eyes, formerly the medicine cat, but retired due to severe damage to leg

Mouseclaw- Light brown she-cat, with a long tail and green eyes.

**Mountain Clan**

Leader: Pantherstar- Black she cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Stormflight- Dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Azureripple- White she-cat with black flecks and blue eyes

Warriors

Mintyfoot- White she-cat with gray eyes Apprentice- Paintpaw

Runningstream- Silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Breezewind- Fiery tom with green eyes Apprentice- Darkpaw

Springheart-Tortoiseshell she-cat with white muzzle and green eyes

Lacewing- Light brown tabby she-cat with darker stripes and green eyes

Inkpool- Black-purple she-cat with green eyes Apprentice- Fastpaw

Apprentices

Paintpaw- White she-cat with ginger patches and blue eyes

Darkpaw- Black tom with a white muzzle and blue eyes

Fastpaw- Light ginger tabby with green eyes

Queens

Flightshift- White she-cat with a silver muzzle and gray eyes

Elders

Rockfall- Big, dark gray tabby tom with golden eyes

**Ice Clan**

Leader: Thornstar- Long-legged golden tabby tom with green eyes

Deputy: Fadingheart- A light gray, almost white tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Stripedfoot- Ginger tabby she-cat with black stripes and green eyes Apprentice- Stitchpaw

Warriors

Wingheart- Pure white tom with blue eyes Apprentice-Stormpaw

Bloodwing- Black tom with a blood red tinge and amber eyes

Petalbreeze- Light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Flashpelt- Calico she-cat with green eyes Apprentice- Splitpaw

Wolfsky- Dark gray tom with amber eyes

Gingerheart- Tortoiseshell she-cat with a white underbelly and green eyes

Lioncloud- Light brown tabby tom with gray eyes

Copperheart- Copper colored tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentices

Stitchpaw- Gray tom with a white paw and blue eyes

Stormpaw- Dark brown tabby tom with gray eyes

Splitpaw- Pure white tom with blue eyes

Queens

Glitterpath- White she-cat with gray flecks and amber eyes

**Cloud Clan**

Leader:Spottedstar- White she-cat with brown patches and green eyes

Deputy:Stormwind- Light gray tom with blue eyes Apprentice- Streampaw

Medicine Cat: Pinefoot- Brown tabby tom with green eyes

Warriors

Stonefall- Black tom with green eyes Apprentice- Fuzzpaw

Eagleflight- Ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Stripedfur- Light brown tabby tom with green eyes

Rabbitfoot- Dark ginger tom with green eyes

Blackcloud- Black she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice- Applepaw

Deepfall-Dark gray tom with blue eyes

Apprentices

Streampaw- Gray she-cat with amber eyes

Fuzzpaw- Small ginger tom with green eyes

Applepaw- Light brown tabby tom with gray eyes

Queens

Silverpetal- Dark silver she-cat with amber eyes

Elders

Scarfoot- Light gray tom with a scar on his hind foot and amber eyes

Ghosttail- Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Wow, that took a long time, but, I'd like to say something, I made these names up by myself, if I copied anyone, I apologize, and the 1****st**** chapter will be up soon!**


	2. The Prophecy

Rainygaze: I'm back, and this time, with chapter 1

**Rainygaze: I'm back, and this time, with chapter 1! Hope you can enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, but everyone knows that. **

Velvetwind dipped her head to Glidestar, the leader before Phantomstar. "Velvetwind, you have been summoned here tonight to hear this prophecy." Glidestar looked up at Silverpelt. _"War will come and blood will be spilled, but the sky's tears will fall, and wash it away." _He rasped. Velvetwind was about to ask what he meant by "The sky's tears" When she felt a paw prodding her side. She cracked open her eyes and saw the ginger pelt of her apprentice, Lilypaw. She yawned and stretched, arching her back in a graceful curve before padding out to see what Lilypaw wanted.

"I wanted to see if you were okay, you were jerking and twisting around in your sleep. What happened?" Lily questioned. Velvetwind shook her head, dismissing her apprentice with a flick of her tail. She bounded over to Phantomstar's den, hidden within the reeds. There she found Phantomstar stretching. "Velvetwind? What is it? Have you had a sign from StarClan?" He asked, curious as to why his medicine cat was here. She nodded. "StarClan have sent me a prophecy. Glidestar said to me….War will come and blood will be spilled, but the sky's tears will fall and wash it all away." She murmured, repeating the leader's words to her. Phantomstar pondered for a heartbeat, and then bounded out, with Velvetwind on his heels.

Phantomstar tipped his head back and let out a yowl, summoning all cats to the Tallstone, a rock on which he stood to address the Clan. Slowly, but surely, the whole Clan started to gather underneath the stone, waiting to see what their leader had to say. "Velvetwind has had a sign from StarClan." He announced. A soft murmuring broke out within the Clan, but Velvetwind's voice silenced them all.

"War will come, and blood will be spilled. But the sky's tears will come and wash it all away." Velvetwind said, arousing curiosity within the clan. She heard bits of "Sky's tears?" and "War? But all is peaceful!" Obviously this was a warning, the stupid mouse-brains, Velvetwind thought. But there was one voice she didn't hear, she saw Rainygaze fixing Phantomstar with such an intense gaze that Velvetwind was surprised that his pelt didn't burn! The two had been as close as mates, but Rainygaze never wanted to be his mate, for she had eyes on someone else, that no one knew .The clan dispersed and Rainygaze bounded off into the woods with her friends, Purplesong and Ripplewave.

Rainygaze prowled through the woods, keeping her senses alert for any sound of prey. She scented a rabbit, and she pelted after it through the woods, killing it with a sharp blow to the neck. She heard a rustle in the bush, and her neck fur started to bristle. "Who's there? What do you want?" She growled. Hazelpaw stepped out of the bushes, tilting her head in confusion at her mentor. "Oh! Hazelpaw, I'm sorry, I thought you were spying on me," Rainygaze explained.

"Can we go train with Mistpaw?" Rainygaze nodded and signaled for her apprentice to follow her with her tail. When they arrived at the Training Hollow, they saw Mistpaw with his mentor, and also Rainygaze's half brother, Graywing. Rainygaze flicked her tail, signaling for her apprentice to follow her into the hollow. Mistpaw bounded over, tail twitching in excitement to train with the 2 she-cats.

Graywing casually strolled over, and much to Rainygaze's annoyance, flicked his tail across her nose. The apprentices giggled and bounded off to play fight, their mentors plodding along behind them. Now Rainygaze knew from heart that Graywing was a pretty strict mentor, and he cuffed his apprentice over the ear but all Rainygaze heard was Mistpaw complaining about how mean his mentor was. "Just let him train with us you stubborn flea-bag." Rainygaze teased, swiping her tail around Mistpaw to let him know that he would be able to come. Graywing nodded reluctantly, narrowing his eyes at the training apprentices. "Cheer up, you're like a MountainClan cat on the moors! Great StarClan what is with you?" Rainygaze muttered, walking past him to summon her apprentice to head back to camp, much to Mistpaw's dislike.

As the she-cats padded back to camp, Hazelpaw started a conversation. "Rainygaze?" She asked. "Yeah?" Rainygaze looked at her with unblinking eyes.

"Why did you refuse to become Phantomstar's mate?"

"Because……..I'm not fit for him."

"But why not?"

"He………He isn't right for me, Hazelpaw, and sometimes, you have to know that."

Rainygaze stalked off into the undergrowth and padded into the camp, her apprentice following her. She bounded over to Grayfrost, one of her closest friends. "Did you hear about the prophecy? I wonder what they meant by Sky's Tears, isn't that a weird word?" Rainygaze mewed, tilting her head in confusion. Grayfrost turned towards her, resting his tail on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it, hopefully it has nothing to do with the either of us." He said, licking her ear, and bounding off to talk to his friend, Oakbranch.

Rainygaze slowly padded to the warriors den, her head whirling about in confusion. _ "Why must StarClan put their prophecies in such twisted words??" _She shook her head and pushed the thoughts away in frustration. "Maybe some sleep will help me. Let's hope I don't dream today…." She curled up in her nest, resting her tail over her paws, and drifted off into the wonders of sleep. _Cat's claws raked at her fur, turning the once glossy and clean fur to become matted and bloody. She struggled to fight back, but she was pinned to the ground as if Clans of cats were piled upon her. Suddenly, the claws disappeared, and Rainygaze was floating up in Silverpelt. She looked down upon the mountains where the 4 clans settled, and heard a soothing voice "War will come and-"_

"Rainygaze?"

**I hope you enjoyed that, if it bored you, I'm sorry the drama will increase later on when the journey REALLY begins…….- Rainygaze of StreamClan.**


	3. Enter, Fox!

Hey, I'm back

**Hey, I'm back. Sorry for not updating, I kinda had a writer's block there. DD:**

**Anyways. To the story! Thanks MoonGazer08 for the support!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. Sadly. sniff **

_Last time, on Sky's Tears._

_Cat's claws raked at her fur, turning the once glossy and clean fur to become matted and bloody. She struggled to fight back, but she was pinned to the ground as if Clans of cats were piled upon her. Suddenly, the claws disappeared, and Rainygaze was floating up in Silverpelt. She looked down upon the mountains where the 4 clans settled, and heard a soothing voice "War will come and-"_

"Rainygaze?"

"Rainygaze wake up!" Purplesong cried. Rainygaze jerked awake.

"What happened!?" Rainygaze asked.

Purplesong blinked, and pointed to the dawn patrol leaving. Rainygaze's eyes widened and she scrambled up and just barely managed to catch up with them.

"Where in the world were you, Rainygaze? You're really late!" Graywing scolded. Rainygaze rolled her eyes and darted off into the forest towards the IceClan border. She appeared in the clearing, her eyes just adjusting to the bright light. The stone was warm beneath her paws, and she slowly padded to the small stream where the border was. The smell of it however, was strong. It seems like the IceClan patrols were marking their boundaries pretty clearly. The rest of the patrol, including Graywing, Mistpaw, Sharpfrost, and Frostwing, started to match IceClan's border, renewing the StreamClan scent. Then she scented a faint IceClan scent in the wind. Graywing's ears pricked as if he had smelled them too.

Suddenly, the whole patrol was on their paws, closely observing their surrounding. Rainygaze saw a figure standing on a rock nearby, and lowered her weight onto her haunches, ready to pounce at the slightest sign of danger. The high mountain peaks were a great place to hide for a clan like IceClan. They absolutely loved to play dirty. "Mistpaw, if a fight starts, run and get help as fast as you can, got that?" Graywing breathed. Mistpaw merely nodded as his muscles tensed. Rainygaze whipped around just as an IceClan cat came, hurtling out of the bushes. In a couple of heartbeats, a fight was set aflame.

Rainygaze's P.O.V

Graywing was battling with a tortoiseshell, and Frostwing was snarling at a light brown tabby tom, and a black one. I clawed furiously at my opponents pelt and muzzle, my heart pounding in delight as one of my blows hit him straight across his muzzle. I took the chance and kicked him straight off of me, landing several fox-lengths away. "Frostwing!!" I yowled, bowling one of the toms over. I flew off a couple of fox-lengths as his well-built hind legs slammed into my underbelly, and scrambled up just in time to feel him drag his claws across my side. I lashed out my claws, raking them across his ears. He cried out in pain, and fled. However, it seemed that there were even MORE IceClan cats.

"_Oh where in the world is Mistpaw?" _I thought, in complete anguish.

Just then I heard a battle cry behind me, and a surge of StreamClan cats flooded out behind me, lashing out claws, teeth, and hind legs. I felt a pair of sharp claws slash across my muzzle, making me yowl in pain.

"You'll pay for that you piece of fox-dung!" I hissed at my attacker.

"Oh we'll see about that…I don't think you got the guts, little she-cat!" My attacker, Wingheart of IceClan taunted.

"Die you stupid flea-bag!!" I yowled, clawing him as hard as I could on his side, although I didn't get away without a couple of marks. I smirked in delight when I felt my claws dig into his pelt, the blood spilling all over my claws. My paws sticky with blood, I whipped around to glimpse a cowering apprentice, shivering with fear. I smiled at an easy victory. I blinked and pretended I was innocent, and after a couple of seconds of repeated blinking, I lunged forward and snapped my bare teeth a whisker-width away from his muzzle, sending him reeling back with fear. He glared at me with eyes filled with rage, and lunged at me, lashing out a paw. I reared back on my hind legs, and crashed down on him, only to feel the sensation of flying through the air once again. My eyes narrowed at the smirking apprentice not too far away.

I bent into a crouch, bracing my muscles. Just as I was about to pounce, Hazelpaw flew out of the bushes and barreled into him, locking them in a fight. I winced at the pain of my scratches as they started to sting. Luckily for me, they weren't bleeding too heavily, and I managed to whip around just in time to dodge a lunging warrior.

"StarClan, when will this stop?" I muttered under my breath as I looked around for another enemy.

As I turned my face, I felt a pair of claws scratch across my muzzle, causing blood to fly everywhere. I fell against the cold stone, a sharp pain shooting up one of my hind legs. I closed my eyes tight, trying to resist yowling in pain, as I felt pebbles graze my scratches. My eyes flew open, burning with rage. But that rage quickly faded, as I recognize who my attacker was.

"………Copperheart?" I breathed, stunned that my own brother would attack me like this.

I didn't need to look at him to feel that he was starving. He was horrifyingly light, and I felt as if I could throw him off using a paw. I rolled out from under him and stared him down, observing his scrawny figure. He glared at me with eyes burning with desperation, and pounced upon me, tearing at my underbelly with his claws. I yowled and kicked him as hard as I could, successfully making him fly several fox-lengths away. I ran across the bloodied stone of the mountains, to stand in front of my own brother's vengeful eyes.

"What is wrong with you?" I growled.

"I'm fighting for my Clan!"

"And you decide to attack your own sister of all people?"

His eyes lowered in shame. "We're starving, Rain." He managed to croak, after a long silence.

"Don't call me that. You don't deserve to. You. Are not my brother." I spat at his face.

He stared at me in shock before backing and retreating with his clan. Grayfrost padded up to me and stroked my shoulder with his tail. "I saw what happened. I'm sorry." He murmured.

"I've lost my brother……..Not only was he the one I played with most in the nursery, but he was also the one that I loved most. Up until now." I fumed, shrugging his tail off and bounding away into the forest alone.

I ran as far as my legs could take me, off into unknown territory beyond the borders. I found a small, queer looking den that I could take refuge in for the night and plodded in, my paws aching with exhaustion. Just as I laid down, a scarred face flashed in front of me, making me shoot up with fear. I backed away slowly, neck fur bristling, and snapped at the cat. The rogue blinked, and sat down in front of me.

"What brings you, a Clan cat, into my little shed?" He probed, licking his pure white fur casually.

"How do you know I'm a Clan cat?" I snarled, narrowing my eyes at him.

"You smell of the mountains."

"I'm a StreamClan cat, and proud of it!" I said, puffing out my chest with pride.

He yawned and stared out into the horizon, watching the sunset. " It's getting dark, shouldn't you be going home?" He asked, turning his head to me.

"I was wondering if I could stay the night. Something happened back in the mountains." I mewed sheepishly.

"You're welcome here. By the way, the name's Fox, what's yours?" He asked politely.

"My name's Rainygaze. Nice to meet you Fox." I replied, letting out a yawn. "I'm tired, I'm going to sleep, see ya in the morning, Fox." I meowed, feeling woozy from exhaustion. I drifted off to sleep, hoping it would be dreamless.

Fox's P.O.V

As I saw the female drift off to sleep, I rose to my paws and stepped out into the evening, padding away. Not far from the shed was my band's campsite. Yes, I belong to a clan of outcasts, and rogues, all seeking revenge on the Clans. I joined this clan because they told me that if I didn't take care of them once and for all, I would have to join them, and live to their rules, or they would kill me or maybe, drive me out. But Rainygaze isn't like that…..Is she? Anyways, the leader, Seagull, wishes to attack soon, but first, he's decided to chase foxes and badgers into Clan territory and blame it on the neighboring clan. Diabolical isn't it? He plans to weaken them before he attacks them, one by one.

He's also guided hawks and eagles to clan territory to starve them. Geez, I'd hate to get on the bad side of him. He's absolutely ghoulish. Well, I'm supposed to report back to Seagull, and tell him that I've found a Clan cat!

" Nice work, Fox. Now we can use her as a tool to our plan. Fox, I want you, to convince her to stay here with you, and then once you've got her trust, bring her to us. Got it?" Seagull confirmed.

"Yes sir, I got it." I replied, dipping my head and bounding out of the den, _" I don't want to deceive her, but I have no choice….." _ I thought to myself, curling up in the barn to pretend that I was asleep as well.

My eyes widened with shock as I entered the barn, Rainygaze was gone!


End file.
